Computing systems are useful tools for the exchange of information among individuals. The information may include, but is not limited to, data, voice, graphics, and video. The exchange is established through interconnections linking the computing systems together in a way that permits the transfer of electronic signals that represent the information. The interconnections may be either cable or wireless. Cable connections include, for example, metal and optical fiber elements. Wireless connections include, for example infrared, acoustic, and radio wave transmissions.
Interconnected computing systems having some sort of commonality are represented as a network. For example, individuals associated with a college campus may each have a computing device. In addition, there may be shared printers and remotely located application servers sprinkled throughout the campus. There is commonality among the individuals in that they all are associated with the college in some way. The same can be said for individuals and their computing arrangements in other environments including, for example, healthcare facilities, manufacturing sites and Internet access users. A network permits communication or signal exchange among the various computing systems of the common group in some selectable way. The interconnection of those computing systems, as well as the devices that regulate and facilitate the exchange among the systems, represent a network. Further, networks may be interconnected together to establish internetworks.
The process by which the various computing systems of a network or internetwork communicate is generally regulated by agreed-upon signal exchange standards and protocols embodied in network interface cards or circuitry. Such standards and protocols were borne out of the need and desire to provide interoperability among the array of computing systems available from a plurality of suppliers. Two organizations that have been responsible for signal exchange standardization are the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). In particular, the IEEE standards for internetwork operability have been established, or are in the process of being established, under the purview of the IEEE 802 committee on Local Area Networks (LANs) and Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs).